1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing an all-solid-state battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, among various batteries, lithium ion batteries have attracted attention from the viewpoint of obtaining high energy density. Among lithium ion batteries, in particular, an all-solid-state battery in which an electrolytic solution is replaced with a solid electrolyte has attracted attention. The reason for this is as follows. Unlike secondary batteries in which an electrolytic solution is used, in the all-solid-state battery, an electrolytic solution is not used. Therefore, for example, the decomposition of an electrolytic solution caused by overcharging does not occur, and cycle durability and energy density are high.
It is known that, in a case where an all-solid-state battery is charged and discharged, the discharge capacity is lower than the charge capacity, that is, irreversible capacity occurs. The reason for this is that, for example, gaps are generated between a negative electrode active material and a solid electrolyte or the like due to expansion and shrinkage of the negative electrode active material caused by charging and discharging.
As a method for solving this problem, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-238484 (JP 2010-238484 A) discloses a method of reducing the volume of the gaps by pressing the all-solid-state battery again after initial charging.
Examples of a method of manufacturing an all-solid-state battery in the related art include methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-008073 (JP 2015-008073 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-216131 (JP 2014-216131 A).